


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dirty Talk, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, SO MUCH FLUFF, bottom!Louis, parenting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you been a good boy this year, Louis?” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck, leaving a big fat bruise there for everyone to see. The girls are going to make snarky comments about this tomorrow, Louis thinks. </p><p>“I tried to be, I really did, but I just love being naughty. I couldn’t help myself, I hope I don’t get coal in my stocking,” Louis pouts, starting to nip on Harry’s jaw. </p><p>“Mm, well, Santa sent me here to punish you,” Harry smirks, gripping Louis’ thighs. </p><p>or</p><p>Louis and Harry are married with two kids and another on the way. They celebrate Christmas as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Louis is woken up to the sound of something breaking and then the loud cry of what he can only assume is from their one-year-old daughter, Sophia. He sighs and rolls over onto the empty side of their bed, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. He checks the time and sees it’s nearly nine o’clock so he sighs and gets out of bed, padding into the kitchen.

“What happened here?” Louis asks, looking at his husband, his five-year-old son Lucas, and Sophia crying in Harry’s arms, then the broken bowl full of batter on the ground. Harry looks up and gives him a lopsided grin, bouncing the baby lightly in his arms.

“Just had a little accident, right, Lukey?” Harry asks, looking at their son.

“Sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to surprise you with pancakes and I dropped the bowl,” Lucas explains, his bottom lip trembling as he looks at the mess he made.

“Aw, baby, that’s okay,” Louis soothes, walking towards Lucas and picking him up. “Hey, we can do it again, okay? Thank you for trying though. We all make mistakes, yeah?” he explains softly, moving the soft curls out of his face and blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Lucas giggles and Louis smiles, tickling his tummy.

“Daddy!” Lucas shrieks, and Louis takes the opportunity to wipe the few tears that slipped from his son’s eyes.

Louis sits Lucas down on the counter and kisses his forehead before going over to Harry and Sophia. Louis takes Sophia from Harry’s arms and rocks her gently. “Hi, sweetie. Did you get scared?”

“Yeah, she got a bit of a fright,” Harry replies, rubbing her soft cheek.

“Aw, it’s okay now. Papa will clean it up, right?” Louis asks, smiling sweetly at Harry, who just laughs.

“Daddy doesn’t even know how a vacuum works,” Harry teases, giving Louis a peck on the lips. 

“Mm, you still married me,” Louis raises an eyebrow, smiling. 

“I love you despite your messiness,” Harry confirms, giving his lips another kiss before grabbing the broom and vacuum. Louis is able to calm Sophia down with kisses and soft humming. Once the mess is all cleaned up, Harry gets out the extra ingredients and him and Lucas get to work once again. Louis sits on a chair in front of the island and puts Sophia on his lap. 

“So what is our plan for today after breakfast?” Louis asks, bouncing Sophia lightly.  
“Well, I heard it’s supposed to snow most of the day, so I was thinking we could bake some cookies and Luke said he wants to make a snowman,” Harry explains, his hands on his hips as he watches Lucas mix the pancake batter. 

“That sounds good. I’m going to have to wrap some gifts later tonight,” Louis says, watching Sophia play with the banana slices in front of her. 

“You’re going to wrap gifts?” Harry asks, furrowing his eyebrows and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Very funny, Harold. I mean, I’ll probably let you wrap the gifts for the kids, but I have some very private gifts for you that I don’t want you to see until Christmas morning,” Louis explains with a smile.

“Private gifts in front of the kids?” Harry asks with fake shock and Louis chuckles.

“No, no. The special private gifts will be Christmas Eve, after bedtime,” Louis says softly with a wink in his direction. 

“Mm, makes more sense,” Harry murmurs and Lucas huffs out in frustration.

“Am I done mixing yet? My arms hurt,” he whines, and Harry and Louis chuckle.

“Oops, sorry, buddy. Yeah, it looks perfect! Let Papa put them on the stove, okay? Do you want to get the syrup and forks?” Harry asks, leaning over the counter.

“Yeah!” Lucas shouts. Harry picks him up off of the counter and puts him on the floor, letting him run to the lower cabinet and grab the syrup.

“Luke, how many forks do we need?” Louis asks. Lucas pauses and stares at the forks for a moment.

“Um, one for me, one for Daddy, one for Papa, and Sophie’s special baby fork,” Lucas mumbles to himself, using his tiny fingers to count. “Four!”

“Good job!” Louis says proudly. Lucas grins at him and takes the four forks with the syrup, holding them close to his chest as he waddles carefully over to Harry and gives them to him. Harry smiles and takes them out of his hands and kisses his forehead. They eat together as a family, as usual, and Louis offers to wash the dishes while Harry gets the kids ready for playing in the snow. Once Louis got pregnant for the first time with Lucas, he decided he was going to have to start to pick up his share of work around the house. 

They go out and play in the snow together, running around and laughing. Harry sets Sophia down while him, Louis, and Lucas work on building a snowman. She watches on in awe, occasionally patting the snow around her with her gloved hands.  
“Harry,” Louis whines. “Why did you have to make him so tall? I can barely reach his head!”

“Mm, sorry, babe. I can pick you up and help you,” Harry offers, giving him a smug smile to which Louis rolls his eyes.

“No, thank you. I’m having a fat day,” Louis half-lies. A week and a half ago, he went to the doctor and found out he was six weeks pregnant and he’s yet to tell anyone. Of course, he wanted to tell Harry right away, but Harry was having a rough day at work and Louis decided since Christmas was right around the corner, he would just wait and it could be a gift for them all. He already had the idea all planned out for Christmas morning, so now it was just a matter of keeping it a secret. 

“Well, I still think you look beautiful, as always,” Harry grins, kissing the corner of his mouth and Lucas huffs in annoyance.

“That’s so yucky,” he complains, smoothing the parts of the snowman he can reach.

“Yucky? Kissing is yucky?” Harry asks, crouching down and quickly grabbing Lucas and picking him up. He attacks him with kisses and Lucas just squeals.

“Daddy! Daddy, help me! Papa is attacking me!” Lucas shouts. Louis watches fondly, smiling to himself and looking over at Sophia, who is watching with furrowed eyebrows. Definitely a Harry face, he thinks to himself. 

“What do you think, Soph? Should I help your brother?” Louis asks, as if he’ll get an answer. She just stares back at him, blowing a bubble with her red lips and Louis smiles. “I think Sophie said I shouldn’t help you, Luke. Sorry.”

Harry falls into the snow with Lucas on his chest and they roll around laughing. “Tell me you’re sorry!” Harry shouts.

“Never!” Lucas giggles back, smashing snow into Harry’s cheek.

“Ahh!” Harry exclaims. 

“Hey, hey, hey, someone is going to get hurt or sick. C’mon, Sophie looks like she’s turning blue from this air,” Louis says, picking her up off the ground and holding her close. She automatically snuggles into his chest and holds him around the neck, her cheeks bright pink. Louis kisses all over his little face, trying to warm her up. 

Harry stands up and grabs Lucas with him, holding him up by the waist. “Alright, are we ready to bake some cookies, then?”

“Coooookies!” Sophia yells, lifting her head off of Louis’ shoulder. Louis grins at that and they go back inside. Harry and Louis help their kids get out of their snowy clothes and put on their warm pajamas. Louis and Harry do the same with their own clothes, and they pile into the kitchen to start on their cookies. Harry gathers all the ingredients with Lucas as his helper, and Louis has a hopeful feeling in his gut that this becomes a strong tradition that the kids will never get too old for, and maybe even do it with their own children. The thought of his babies growing him scares him more than anything, and he doesn’t want to miss a day of their lives. If he could, he would keep this next one safe and warm in his tummy as long as he could, just so he wouldn’t have watch another baby grow up too fast.

Once the cookies are baked and cooled off, they’re able to decorate, which is obviously the best part of the whole thing. Sophia sits on Harry’s lap and Lucas sits between him and Louis.

“I want to frost a snowman,” Lucas announces. 

“That’s a good idea, bud,” Louis agrees, handing him the white frosting. 

“Thanks, Daddy. Do you think Santa is gonna get me that Lego set that I want?” Lucas asks, grabbing the snowman-shaped cookie and frosting it with white. 

“I don’t know, bud. Have you been a good boy?” Harry asks, frosting a snowflake cookie.

“Yeah! Papa, I’ve been a very good boy,” Lucas huffs.

“Mm, I think he’s right, Papa. He has been quite good,” Louis agrees. They’ve tried to get into the habit of calling each other Daddy and Papa around the kids, just so Sophia could pick it up without being confused. 

“Well, then Santa probably will bring you that Lego set, bud,” Harry grins, kissing his forehead. 

“Are these the cookies we’re leaving for Santa?”

“Yeah, unless Papa and Sophia eat them all,” Louis glares at his husband, who’s chewing on a cookie and feeding another to their daughter.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbles with his mouth full. 

“Papa! Those are for Santa Clause. He’s going to bring you coal if you eat his cookies!” Lucas shouts. 

“I’m helping Santa with his diet. If I eat the cookies, he’ll have less to eat and maybe he can lose some weight,” Harry shrugs and Louis reaches over and slaps his arm.

“Don’t listen to Papa. I’ll make sure Santa has plenty of cookies to eat,” Louis promises, grabbing a cookie for himself to decorate. 

Harry pouts and decorates a cookie, stealing a glance at Louis and smiling over at him. “Love you,” he mouths. Louis smiles and gives him a small nod.

“Love you more,” he mouths back.

Thankfully, the cookies are a success and only a few are eaten by Louis’ one year old and 25 year old. . ‘C’mon, just one more!’ Harry had begged, giving Louis those stupid puppy dog eyes that he couldn’t help but give into. Sometimes, Louis swears Harry is like a child, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. 

Louis and Harry manage to give Lucas and Sophia a bath after dinner and get them into their pajamas in good timing without much whining. They both look fairly tired, and the two fathers are sure they’ll fall asleep easily tonight. Harry takes the kids into the living room and pops in The Santa Clause to watch with them. 

“Go wrap gifts, babe. I’ve got them,” Harry insists, letting his kids curl into his sides with their sippy cups of milk. 

“Thanks, H. I won’t be long,” Louis promises, leaning down and giving Harry a kiss, then one on each of his kids’ foreheads. 

Louis went to their spare bedroom, the room they would be changing into a nursery one Louis tells Harry about the baby on the way, and grabs the gifts he’s been hiding. He spends time on wrapping presents with the Christmas Pandora station playing through the speakers. He hums along quietly while he wraps up presents, something he’s become thankfully better at thanks to his husband. 

He’s only got one gift left, and that’s the ultrasound of their new baby. He smiles at it, putting his hand over his flat tummy. He puts it into a box and writes a note inside just for Harry. He wraps it up and writes To: Harry Love: Louis on the cute nametag. 

Once he finishes all of his wrapping, he puts them away and goes back into the living room to find the three of them sleeping in front of the TV. Louis laughs quietly to himself, picking up Sophia carefully and bring her to her crib. Thankfully, she never wakes up and simply curls into her crib easily. He goes back and does the same for Lucas, he only opens his eyes once, but Louis shushes him quietly and he’s fast asleep again. Louis tucks him in carefully and kisses his forehead, shutting the lights on his way out. 

Harry is still snoring lightly, and Louis smiles fondly. He knows if he lets him sleep on the couch Harry will complain of back pains the next day, so he straddles him and kisses his lips lightly.

“Wake up, sleepy head,” Louis whispers with a smile. Harry’s eyes flutter open and blink a few times.

“Hey,” Harry grins tiredly. “Finished with presents?”

“Yup, all done. Let’s head to bed, yeah? I think we’re both exhausted,” Louis suggests, rubbing Harry’s biceps. Harry nods and kisses Louis quickly, standing up and keeping Louis’ legs around his waist. Louis giggles and clings to Harry, letting himself be carried into their bedroom. He silently hopes he hasn’t gained too much weight yet and that Harry doesn’t notice the few extra pounds he’s carrying around. If he does notice, Harry says nothing, just lays him down in their shared bed and kisses him quietly. 

“I’m so glad this is our life,” Harry says softly, pulling Louis into his arms and holding him close.

“Yeah, me too, babe. I never thought I’d be this happy,” Louis answers honestly.

“Never thought I would meet my soulmate,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis again.

“Don’t make me cry now, H,” Louis whines, grinning. Harry smiles and kisses him again and again until they’re sleeping peacefully wrapped up in each other. 

Christmas Eve comes a couple of days later, which is also Louis’ birthday. They spend it with their best friends Liam, Zayn, and Niall with their children and spouses. It’s been their tradition for years, and Christmas day is reserved for their families. It’s all a good laugh and when Louis has to turn down any alcohol, Harry gives him a look, but Louis just says he isn’t feeling too well and he’s fine with water. Harry doesn’t push him, just nods and says okay.

The kids are so tired from playing with the others that putting them to sleep isn’t too hard, after putting out the milk and cookies for Santa, of course. Quietly, Harry goes out into the living room and puts the gifts underneath the tree while Louis fixes himself up for Harry. He found a pair of red lace panties with white trim for Christmas and knew Harry would go crazy for them. He puts them on and puts one of Harry’s jumpers on that falls down to his thighs to cover them up. He’s feeling around on his tummy, making sure there’s no way Harry will notice a difference. Louis has a miniscule curve to his tummy, but only enough to Louis to notice. 

When Harry comes back, he crawls into bed with Louis and kisses him on the mouth, smiling at the fact Louis is drowning in his black jumper.

“Gifts all done?” Louis asks, stroking Harry’s curls.

“Mhm, everything is under the tree. Today was nice,” Harry murmurs, kissing Louis’ neck.

“Yeah, it was great. Food was amazing, as usual, my wonderful chef,” Louis kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“Well, now that everything is quiet and Santa has delivered the presents, I think Daddy and Papa need to exchange their own gifts,” Harry says lowly, nipping at Louis’ neck. Louis smiles and runs his hands down Harry’s arms.

“Hmm, not a bad idea, Papa,” Louis replies, pulling him up for a kiss. They kiss and kiss and kiss a little more until Louis can’t take it. He’s rubbing himself against Harry’s thigh, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth and nipping at it. “Want you.”

That’s all Harry needs to hear, really, because he’s pulling off his shirt and diving in for another kiss. 

“Have you been a good boy this year, Louis?” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck, leaving a big fat bruise there for everyone to see. The girls are going to make snarky comments about this tomorrow, Louis thinks. 

“I tried to be, I really did, but I just love being naughty. I couldn’t help myself, I hope I don’t get coal in my stocking,” Louis pouts, starting to nip on Harry’s jaw. 

“Mm, well, Santa sent me here to punish you,” Harry smirks, gripping Louis’ thighs. Louis smiles devilishly, but when Harry’s hands brush against his stomach, his smile falters slightly. He doesn’t want Harry to be too rough with him, just to be safe for the baby. “Something wrong, babe?”

“Just, don’t be too rough, yeah? I’m not…feeling that well,” Louis says softly, hoping Harry doesn’t question him further.

“That’s fine, babe. I’m glad you told me,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ forehead. “I’ll be easy.”

“Thanks, H,” Louis smiles. Harry always takes care of him, and Louis loves him for it so much.

Harry rolls onto his back and puts Louis on top of him, and they kiss just a little bit more. Louis’ hands pop the button of Harry’s jeans and unzip them quickly, peeling his pants off and getting his hard cock out. 

“God, you’re so big. I swear this is the reason I’m able to get pregnant,” Louis comments, taking Harry in his small hand. Harry laughs above him, carding his fingers through his hair. 

“I take pride in it, babe.”

“And it’s all mine,” Louis claims, licking over the slit. Harry hums and scratches at Louis’ scalp slightly.

“Yeah, baby. Always yours, always will be,” Harry affirms. Louis sucks the tip into his mouth, licking around it and tasting the salty precome. He pops up quickly and straddles Harry’s waist. “You’re such a tease.”

“I suppose, but we have move important things to get to,” Louis smiles, pulling off Harry’s jumper and showing off his little lace panties. Harry looks down and moans at the sight.

“Oh my god, Lou. Those look so good on you,” Harry compliments, putting his hands on Louis’ slim waist and feels the lace material under his hands. “Fuck, look at you.”

“So, I’m going to assume you like them?” Louis smirks, running his hands down Harry’s torso.

“Yes, yes, very much so,” Harry mutters, fingering the panties. “God, let’s leave those on?”

“Mhm,” Louis agrees, taking the lube from their nightstand and handing it to Harry. “Gotta stretch me open though first.”

Harry nods numbly, taking the bottle and pouring the lube onto his digits. He makes quick work of opening up Louis, something he’s become a professional at. They’ve been together for nearly ten years and Louis is still as tight as a virgin. It always amazes Harry. 

“You want my big cock, baby?” Harry asks, crooking two fingers inside of him with the panties moved to the side.

“Yeah, baby. Want you so badly. Always want you so badly,” Louis whimpers, holding a tight grip on Harry’s shoulders. 

“I got you, baby. I’ll take care of you.”

“I know.”

Harry smiles at that, pushing in a third finger and brushing lightly against Louis’ sweet spot. Louis bites his lip hard, trying not to be too loud. Harry brings it out of him even more than normal, and with his kids sleeping, he’s got to watch himself. 

Harry pulls his fingers out and lets Louis suck on them, and he twirls his tongue around in a filthy way.

“You are quite naughty,” Harry observes, pulling his fingers out and slicking up his cock. 

“Told you,” Louis grins, gripping Harry’s cock and taking the job for himself. He lifts up onto his knees and makes sure the panties are moved to the side before he sinks down slowly, letting Harry’s large cock breach his rim. Louis’ mouth opens wide, pressing possible bruises on Harry’s back and chest. “Shit.”

Harry holds onto his hips, forcing him down gently. Louis swallows his cock slowly, letting himself fill up and sit on Harry’s heavy balls. He closes his eyes and bites the inside of his cheek, relishing in the feeling of it. There are very few things he loves more than being full of Harry’s cock. 

“You look so pretty sitting on my cock,” Harry rasps out, his eyes glued to his husband. God, after all these years, they were still so, so hot for each other. 

“God, you feel so good,” Louis moans, starting to circle his hips a little to get used to it. He can feel Harry’s cock stiff and curved inside of him, sitting close to his prostate. 

“Santa is definitely going to have to bring you coal for this,” Harry says seriously, gripping his hips tighter. Louis bites his lip and grins, shrugging. 

“I guess he’ll do what he has to do. If I’m already on the naughty list, I might as well get you to come inside of me.”

“Mm, yeah, that sounds good,” Harry agrees, leaning up and flicking one of his nipples with his tongue. Louis cries out, quickly biting his lip to muffle any more noises. His nipples have been extra sensitive these past few weeks because of the pregnancy and Harry was just pushing him over the edge now. 

“Haz,” Louis whimpers, dragging his hips up and dropping them down quickly. 

“What, baby? Do you like it?” Harry asks, sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh my god,” Louis moans, picking up speed with his hips and slamming down quickly. 

Harry teases both nipples with no mercy, but doesn’t bite, because Louis said not to be too rough and Jesus Christ Harry is so considerate. They’re both so hard and Louis is sweaty and precome is dribbling from his cock and Harry is doing all the right things. 

“Fuck, Harry,” Louis cries, slamming down hard and hitting the exact angle to find his prostate. “Oh, god, yes. Baby, please.”

Harry knows his husband better than he knows himself. He can see how his eyes get glassy and his stomach muscles clench and his thighs tremble when he’s getting close. He flips them over carefully, pulling Louis’ legs apart and thrusting into him.

“C’mon, baby,” Harry coos, holding his slim waist and slamming his hips shallowly. 

“Oh, fuck. Harry, yeah, baby, yeah,” Louis throws his head back, gripping the sheets below him tightly. He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling his orgasm building, his hole clenching, heat spreading through his body quickly, and he knows he’s right there. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Be a good boy and come for me. I’ll tell Santa to put you on the nice list if you can come without being touched,” Harry prompts, knowing he won’t be far behind.

Louis arches his back and Harry leans in to kiss him, allowing Louis to scream into his mouth as he feels his orgasm wash over him. His cock is twitching and he’s spraying all over his torso. Harry only needs a few more thrusts, the pressure of Louis’ clenching hole too much, and that’s it. He’s filling Louis up, holding still inside of him. 

“Fuck, baby. So good,” Harry moans, rolling his hips and squeezing his balls, letting out the last of his orgasm. 

“Harry,” Louis whines, making grapy hands for him and bringing him down in a messy kiss. 

Harry finally pulls out, watching Louis’ shiny hole drip obscenely. Harry wipes them down and cuddles Louis close, putting his jumper back on and pressing kisses to his damp hair.

“You’re so good for me, Louis,” Harry says soothingly. 

“Mm, thanks,” Louis says tiredly. He paws at Harry’s bare chest like a kitten, clinging closer. He thrives off of Harry’s compliments. He likes knowing he’s doing good and that Harry loves him and that Harry is still hot for him after all this time.

“Remember out first time?” Harry asks quietly, fingering Louis’ hair.

“Mhm, I’ll never forget it. Christmas Eve,” Louis grins. “My 18th birthday. God, we were both clueless. And for a 16 year old you were huge.”

“It hasn’t stopped since,” Harry replies cheekily. 

“You were terrified, maybe even more than me, actually. You asked if I was okay every second and a half,” Louis giggles fondly.

“I was petrified, Lou. I was taking away your virginity, Christ,” Harry sighs.

“People can never believe when I say we were each other’s firsts and we’re still together,” Louis smiles.

“We got lucky and found our soulmate on the first shot,” Harry says softly. 

“I’d never have it any other way,” Louis replies.

“Happy birthday, Louis.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry.”

They fall asleep a little while later, Harry’s giant body splayed over Louis’. Louis can’t wait to tell Harry about their new baby. Louis sees the way Harry’s eyes light up around their kids and around other babies. They could have ten more kids and Harry would be thrilled for each one. When Louis thinks about it, he doesn’t know if three kids are enough. He absolutely loves being pregnant, despite the morning sickness and all the aching. He loves watching himself grow and knowing he’s the one taking care of that little baby inside of him that he wants to keep there forever so he won’t need to show them the cruel world. 

Louis knows he can’t do that, but it’s a nice thought. They’re still young, and Louis thinks they can do this. Louis grew up with a huge family and wanted to do the same for his family with Harry. Louis was one of seven and he loved all of his siblings more than anything. His twin brothers were 21 years younger than him, but he didn’t mind much. It was nice to have babies around again, and Louis wants to keep babies around as much as he can. 

Harry is only one of two, but had told Louis right from the start he wished for a bigger family. Now that Louis could give him children himself, he wasn’t going to miss the chance of making his husband happy. Louis would go to hell and back for him without question, and giving him children was the least he could do. The two of them made a great parenting team.

The next morning, they’re woken up by Lucas running into their room and jumping on their bed, yelling happily. 

“Daddy! Papa! Santa came! Get out of bed! We need to open presents!” 

“Ugh, five more minutes,” Louis pleads, nuzzling closer to Harry.

“C’mon, babe. Let’s go see what Santa got,” Harry murmurs, kissing his forehead. Louis groans and sits up with Harry’s help.

“Merry Christmas!” Lucas shouts happily. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, buddy,” Harry smiles, peppering his face with kisses.

“Merry Christmas, Lukey,” Louis yawns, kissing his cheek. 

“Want me to get Soph and you can go sit with Luke?” Harry asks.

“Yeah, good idea,” Louis nods, sitting up. Louis and Harry share a quick good morning kiss before getting out of bed. Louis takes Lucas’ hand and brings him to the living room downstairs while Harry goes to get Sophia. Louis and Lucas sit on the floor, Louis wincing slightly from last night. Harry comes downstairs holding a tired Sophia, laying her head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Good morning, beautiful! Merry Christmas!” Louis smiles. Harry hands her off to Louis and Louis just kisses her face. 

“Dada,” Sophia hums, cuddling close to him. 

“Alright, let’s see what Santa brought!” Harry smiles, handing Lucas one of his bigger gifts. 

They unwrap and show off what they each got, Louis helping Sophia unwrap her gifts. Louis and Harry share fond looks every so often, thinking wow this is our life now they’re ours. When they’re all out of gifts, Louis leans over and pulls out the small box he hid under the tree.

“Last gift,” Louis says softly, handing it over to his husband. “Merry Christmas.”

“Babe, you got me enough,” Harry says, taking the gift from him.

“This is a gift for all of us, really,” Louis smiles fondly. Harry tears open the wrapping and opens up the box. He sees an ultrasound and reads the bottom of it.

Baby Tomlinson: Six Weeks

Harry looks up, staring at Louis. “Lou…are you…are we?”

Louis nods, biting his lip and grinning wide. “Yeah,” he whispers. 

“Oh my god,” is all Harry can say before he’s lunging over and kissing the smile right off of Louis’ mouth. Louis giggles into it and feels Harry large hand on his tummy. 

“You’re happy about this, then?” Louis whispers into his mouth.

“More than you know,” Harry murmurs, kissing him a little more. 

“Can we know what’s going on?” Lucas says, crossing his arms over his chest. “I feel left out.”

Louis and Harry laugh, pulling apart. Harry pulls Louis into his side and kisses the top of his head. 

“Lukey, Daddy is going to have another baby. You’re going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months,” Harry explains, the grin splitting his face in two.

“Really? That’s so cool!” Lucas smiles. Louis suddenly feels like crying, because Harry is happy and Lucas is happy and Louis has never felt happier. His fingertips run over his hardening stomach, and he smiles wetly. Sophia watches them before she speaks.

“Dada have baby?”

“Yeah, sweetheart, Dada’s having a baby,” Louis answers, kissing her forehead. 

“I love you so much, Lou. Thank you,” Harry murmurs into his ear.

“You’re welcome, Harry. And I love you too,” Louis smiles, kissing him softly.

And later on, when Louis and Harry announce they’re pregnant to their families, Louis does cry, but Harry is right there chuckling and promising it’s only hormones. Louis isn’t sure that’s completely true, but nods along anyway. 

The rest of the day, he can’t stop touching his stomach, and neither can Harry.


End file.
